Passed Quickly
by Ayame Gawaine
Summary: Agora você vê. Em um dia, uma adolescente normal. No outro, obrigada a se casar. Mas em uma época onde as coisas eram tão rígidas, um plano de última hora poderia funcionar? Corra contra e atrás do tempo, Sango!


Meados do século XVIII.

Eu nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria. Mas chegou.

É interessante como agora vemos que aconteceu tudo muito rápido.

Num dia, você estava paquerando e fofocando com suas amigas na cidade.

No outro, você simplesmente é obrigada a se casar.

Mas a questão é,

- Eu não quero me casar com ELE! - Tentei convencê-los a todo custa a mudar de idéia, mas parecia que estava só dando mais motivos para que meus pais me obrigassem a me casar com InuYasha, que também não aceitava este casamento, pois eu queria me casar com o irmão mais novo dele e ele com minha irmã mais nova. Mas tinha muita vergonha de dizer á meus pais.

- Então com quem, querida? – Perguntou meu pai, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Respirei fundo. Tive uma idéia.

- Mamãe, papai. Vocês me convenceram. Casarei-me. – Eles sorriram e me abraçaram, estavam chorando? Mas, por quê?

- Sango, nós sabemos que não quer se casar, mas agradecemos a você compreender que não tinha outro modo de honrá-la. Já está com 17 anos, precisa de um pretendente! Sabe como nos é difícil entregar mais uma filha a InuTaisho, sentimos muito a falta de Rin, você e sua irmã também... - O tom deles era realmente triste. Vi quando não agüentaram e me apertaram com força contra eles. Apesar disso tudo, eles eram ótimos pais.

Rin, minha irmã mais velha, tinha sorte. Ela tinha se apaixonado e correspondida por seu pretendente, Lorde Sesshoumaru, com quem casara.

- Eu amo vocês! Muito! – Sorri e me permitir ser levada ao meu quarto, onde minha irmã mais nova, Kagome, me esperava com um sorriso triste.

- Sango... Eu gostaria de estar no seu lugar, como você no meu, não é? – Ela estava com os olhos lacrimejantes, mas era orgulhosa demais para permitir-se chorar.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, tive uma idéia. – Cochichei para ela meu plano enquanto minha mãe não chegava, quando terminei vi-a assentir e sorrir. Sorri de volta.

- Vamos Sango! Kagome! Ao trabalho! – E lá vou eu vestir aquele vestido todo rendado e bufante para o casamento.

Ao terminarmos, eu realmente estava linda, tinha que admitir. Fomos para a carruagem que me esperava. Ela era puxada por cavalos de um tom de marrom tão belo que se bobeasse superaria o magnífico cavalo branco. Antes de subir, afrouxei as rédeas de um. Ele me poderia ser útil, mais tarde.

Chegamos onde o laço seria selado. A melodia tradicional veio até meus ouvidos acompanhada de murmúrios incessantes sobre como era uma garota de sorte. Eu não concordava com isso.

Fui conduzida por meu pai até InuYasha, que pela piscadela percebi já saber de meu plano. Isso quer dizer que Kagome já agira. Perfeito.

Sorri para InuYasha, este me sorriu também. Dei meu buquê para Kagome e saí correndo até Miroku, aquele que roubou meu coração, o irmão mais novo de meu noivo, que estava de braços abertos para mim na porta do local. Ele me abraçou e seguimos ao cavalo que tinha afrouxado as rédeas. Mas antes, olhei para dentro do local á tempo de ver meu plano terminar.

- Sabe, InuYasha, dizem que quando uma mulher consegue pegar o buquê da noiva em seu casamento, é porque ela é a próxima a se casar. E, não tem nenhuma regra sobre se casar com o noivo! – Disse Kagome para InuYasha, que sorriu teatralmente e perguntou:

- E o que a senhorita quer dizer com isso? – Vi que logo todos no local escutavam atentamente a conversa dos dois.

- Que sou eu que vou me casar com você agora bobão! – Kagome pulou em cima dele e o beijou. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas tenho quase certeza que ouvi aplausos pela bela cena.

Miroku me ajudou a montar no cavalo, montou junto e seguimos para onde o destino nos levar. Eu, a noiva fugitiva. Ele, o irmão mais novo do noivo. Mas, uma coisa era certa, nós éramos perdidamente apaixonados!

Enquanto seguíamos por onde o destino nos levasse, me lembrei de uma coisa. Contei a Miroku, ele concordou e primeiro passamos na, agora, antiga casa dele.

Deixei uma carta para Rin e Kagome, dizendo para serem felizes como eu iria ser.

Anos mais tarde, Miroku e eu continuávamos apaixonados, afinal, épocas não tiram sentimentos verdadeiros, apenas os mantém. Na nova casa que arranjamos, longe o bastante de nossas famílias, finalmente recebemos uma carta de resposta de Rin e Kagome, únicas a saberem nossa localização, junto á InuYasha.

A li junto á Miroku, na carta elas diziam serem sim muito felizes, estarem com saudades e inveja de minha liberdade. Mas que não se importavam tanto, para estar com seus amores valia à pena. Diziam ter virado moda a noiva fugir com o irmão do noivo e a mulher que pegasse o buquê da noiva seria a próxima a se casar. Mas, uma coisa naquela carta me encantou mais que tudo. Ri de humor e felicidade. Uma frase que guardarei para o resto de minha vida, que contarei aos meus filhos e netos.

"O Amor verdadeiro supera todas as barreiras, até mesmo o casamento nesta época!"


End file.
